Fraternizing With The Enemy
by PrincessSpock
Summary: They were friends, that was it, if only they were on the same team.
1. Chapter 1

**A:N/** I, personally, don't know were this is heading, but, it was fun to write.

Scott O'Malley, better known as the BLU Scout, was in deep shit, fraternizing with the enemy? What was he thinking? Well Scotty boy, certainly didn't know, and even if he did, he certainly didn't care, nor did his counter part, Harvey Mundy, the RED's Sniper, the really didn't care.

They were friends, they were happy, just being able to find some sort of comfort in this crazy place, that being said, they still didn't tell anyone, think of the backlash, the outcry, the.. _administrator_, so they deferentially had to keep this friendship under the radar.

The way this friendship was started is, is, rather interesting, it began on an exceptionally hot day at 2Fort, it was also an off day, thank heavens other wise the day, would be ruined.

At this time Scott was only about a week into his job and didn't really understand the boundary's of the BLU and RED bases, and ended up on the RED teams land, and literally stumbling onto a reclining Harrison, imagine the shock, the enemy, walking around your base, onto your territory and tripping over you, it was quite a sight.

"OI! The bloody you think you're doing wanka!" The enraged Harvey yelled at the younger man "I outa shoot ya"

"S-sorry, didn' me nuthing, I, I'm kind of lost," whether it was the frightened look in the younger mans eyes, or the sheepish smile, Harvey didn't know, but he knew he couldn't shoot the stupid wanka, stupid conscience.

"kid," Harvey began "You do realize you're in the RED teams base?"

"T-that would explain why everything is red," cheeky bugger, the little guy was.

"Why you so nervous kid?" his stuttering was becoming rather annoying to the older man.

"Well, you's the enemy right?" Harvey nodded his head to that, "That's exactly it! You're the enemy and every other day of the week you, would kill me!" the kid had a point, just yesterday he was attempting the shoot his bloody face in.

Harvey looked at the kid and sighed, "Well," Harvey began lifting himself off the ground, "Not much we can do about that is there wanka?" Harvey offered his hand to the smaller man, and Scott stared at him dumbly "Well, do ya want help or not?"

It took Scott's brain to to catch up but he finally grabbed Harvey's hand "Thanks"

"Now what ta do with ya," Harvey mused "I certainly cant let ya head home" Scott opened his mouth to protest "If I do, another member of the team could spot ya, then kill ya!" Scott couldn't argue with that logic, "I guess... I'll have to hide you in the van," Harvey's tone showed he _really_, did not want to let the Scout into his home, but he also didn't want the kid to be killed, or kill him.

"I promise I wont touch anything," Scott's meek voice soothed the older mans concerns.

One sigh later and Scott and Harvey were in the camper.

That is how this friend ship started and grew, they weren't trying to brake the rules it just happened, much like everything else in life.

_**~Line~**_

"Oh, come on," Scott whined, finally lifting his head from his ichiban "You, _know_, it would be hilarious!"

"Are you, bloody retarded?" Harvey almost yelled "Helen would kill us!" Helen (The administrator) was a right mean bitch and had already ruined a sturdy friendship, and Harvey certainly didn't want to lose Scott, he had gotten attached to the little bugger.

"I'm not talkin bout tellin e_veryone_, just Heinrich, maybe Mishka," Scott spoke through his mouthful of noodles "S'not as if they're going to run and tell everybody, they're trustworthy, _especially,_ Heinrich!"

"Look, Scott, I dunno, telling your Medic and his boyfriend, it just seems like trouble," begrudgingly Scott agreed with him, but these were the people he trusted, and he certainly didn't want to lie to them.

"You're absolutely right," Scott mummered placing down his bowl "But, I _know,_ they wont tell anybody,"

"Fine" Harvey grunted "But if they so much as mutter our name in the same sentence, I'll kill 'em!"

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Scott grapple hugged him.

_**~Line~**_

All things considered, it could have gone worse, telling Heinrich and Mishka, they took it well, well as to be expected at least, especially, high-treason as this.

"Verzögern! Dummkopf! Are you serious, ze enemy! Are you suicidal?" the angry German voice erupted, "You could be killed! Now, telling somebody, dummkopf!" Heinrich threw a pill bottle at Scott's head.

"Oi, I'm sorry!" Scott yelled back, "But, I trust ya naht ta tell no one!"

Heinrich's mouth dropped "Y-you trust me?" Scott nodded dumbly "And Mishka?" Scott nodded again, and looked over to Mishka, who had still yet to say anything. "Vell, not much we can do now, is zer? You trust me, and I vill not tell Helen,"

"Oh, thank you!" Scott yelled hugging Heinrich.

"Ah," The gruff voice of Mishka broke through Scott's happy yells "That is ver you have been leetle man." Scott grinned and nodded "Ze men, have been vondering ver you have been,"

"I, never really relised anybody noticed I disappeared."

"Ze men, they ask question about leetle man, I cover for you."

"Well, thank you Mishka," Scott said calmly, his repressed joy just bubbling under the surface.

"Its okay, leetle man, you can hug me." Scott let a small squeal and literally tackled Mishka.

"Eh, move schnell, get back to you're room Scott!" Heinrich yelled chuckling to the younger man "Off now," Heinrich's chuckling became full blown laughter.

"Bye!"

Heinrich's laughter stopped with Mishka dragging him off to the medical bay.

_**~Line~**_

Scott was laying in his room, doing something nobody expected him to do he was reading, a book, not some magazine with nudie pictures or fast cars, a real genuine book, "To Kill A Mockingbird" to be exact, a book his brother had sent him through the post, and as Scott would say "Oi, dis book is educational!", but he mainly liked the lead characters name "Scout", just like him, that's the only thing Scott really learned from the damned book, well the only thing his child like mind could really understand, but hey! He was happy.

Too bad his reading was cut short thanks to, a certain Pyromaniac, stumbling in.

"Oi, mute what're you doing here?" the agitation in Scott voice barley hidden.

"Mmmph-mmm, hurda!"

There was a long momment of silence before Scott spoke, "... What?" Pyro began moving its arms back and forth "For the love of god what!" Scott shouted at the Pyromaniac.

"Mmmph, mmm, motherph," Scott finally got what Pyro was saying.

"MY MA' IS HERE!" Pyro nodded "WHY DIDN' YA SAY DAT BEFORE?" The Pyro just sighed in aggravation and walked away, stupid scout.

Scott, inner (but mostly outer) panic attack was cut short when a familiar voice chimed from downstairs "Scotty, come give mama a hug~" Her soft voice like bells, and the way she called his name made him crawl up into a corner and die, he for sure did not want to see the mocking faces of his team, _but, _he didn't want his Ma' coming up the stairs and whooping his arse.

Poor Scott never had a choice, "Hey Ma'!" Scott shouted nervously as he jumped down the stair case, "How has Boston been?" his quiet and polite demeanour, shrouded his unease as he hugged his mother.

"Oh, its been great, your brothers all say hi," Her cheery demeanour still in place, as though she didn't see Scott's unease, "I just wanted to pop in and say hello, before I go see _François,_ bye _dear__,_" She had said the last part, as if, she wanted to rub it in his face, as though she wanted Scott to feel like crap.

Truth be told, it worked, Scott felt like garbage as his mother walked out the BLU team base. "..Bye," Scott said, knowing his mother didn't hear him, he didn't think she ever really heard him.

**A:N/** I truly wrote this on a whim, and I think this is the longest thing I have ever written! So, should I continue this or not?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter... not much else to say.

"Did She ever love me?" Scott quietly said, still not facing his flabbergasted team, "I don't think so." he continued, turning to face his team, "I- ah, I think I'm going to go lay down."

Scott rushed up the stairs and into his room and collapsed, just barely hitting the bed, he knew he couldn't see Harvey until later in the day and he didn't really know who to talk to, Heinrich was busy with Mishka, and he was sure that everybody else would just mock him.

That was until Pyro came in and prodded him from his musings, "Mmph?"

Scott looked at the Pyromaniac, "Eh?" He grunted "What do you want?" The Pyro gestured for Scott to scoot over, "You want me to move over?" Pyro nodded, "M'kay?" Scott moved slightly to let Pyro sit.

"Mhp, Mhh Mph?" Scout looked at the Pyro with a look of pure, 'I have no idea what you said' "Mmmph," Scout still not getting it, aggravated the Pyro "For the love of God!" Pyro grunted lifting the mask to, to show, its face.

"Holey, hell, you're a-" Pyro thwarted Scouts attempt at relieving its gender to the team.

"Yes, I get it." Pyro began, "I'm a girl don't tell the team" The ending held untold promises of pain.

She lifted her had from his mouth "Bu-but, girls aren't _allowed_!" he whined "Plus you don't even look old enough to work here, you're what, fourteen?"

"Eighteen, and I wear the suit, to hide the gender." she grunted

"That makes sense, I think." Scott was still confused, but even he could understand what the woman had said on some basic level. Speaking of which, what is her name? "Who are you?"

"Molly," Scott looked at her questioningly "I don't have a last name."

"Oh," Scott paused "Why?"

"Why what?" she grunted slightly agitated.

"Why don't you have a last name?"

She grinned at him, "Because, why not?" Scott shrugged "Exactly, s'not like I need one,"

"Well, uh, erhm?" Scott mumbled, "Do you need anything?"

"Nah, I just came up here to see if you were all right"

Scott looked at her sadly "I'm fine,"

Molly looked sceptical but didn't think she had the right to pry. "So you, _don't_, want to talk about it?" Scott nodded "Well, okay then." She stopped and smiled at him, "I guess I'll be on my way,"

Scott panicked, and grabbed the back of her suit, "Wait! Please," he murmured "I don't want ta be alone." Molly sighed and sat down next to him and let him pour his little heart out witch seemed like it went on and on forever.__

Scott was sleeping soundly for the most part after his little cry-fest with Molly, she had left him after he fell asleep to attend to her own needs and didn't think that Scott would need her.

_**~Line~**_

When Scott finally did awake it was almost three in the morning and he didn't really want to sleep anymore even if it _was_ a work morning. Maybe Harvey was up? Probably not, but Scott really wanted to see him, and if he was going to piss off Harvey he may as well start early.

When Scott headed out to go see Harvey he didn't realize that it was raining, _big, heavy, _droplets, that made the trek to Harvey's camper seem all the more longer. When Scott did make it there the rain had let up a little and the lights were off, all he had to do was knock.

"Eh,"the tired Sniper mumbled looking at the Scout" Scott what're you doing here?" It was then that Harvey noticed how crap Scott looked "Lord, wanka come here," Harvey muttered engulfing the Scott in a hug, "It's okay Scott," and for the second time that day Scott broke down, and Harvey sat him down on his bed.

After another long cry-fest everything seemed to be going okay, until there was a knock on the door, that's when Scott began to panic not knowing what to do or were to hide "Scott?" Scott stopped his frantic movement to look at Harvey "Just go hide up underneath the blankets." Scott nodded and hid.

"Oi, what do you want at this ungodly hour?" Harvey grunted rubbing the fake sleep out of his eyes.

"Well lookie here, ittle Snipes in a bawd mood, eh?" a mocking voice rang from the door.

"For the love of all that is holey, Matt" Harvey grunted "Go. Away."

"But sipes-" Harvey just slammed the door in his face.

"Fuckin' idiot." Harvey mumbled "Oi, wanka you can come down now" No response "Wanka?" Harvey pulled the blanket off of Scott to see he was sleeping, "Lord, stupid kid" Harvey groaned "Oi, Scott up now."

Scott mumbled a few incoherent swears and opened one of his eyes, "What!" Scott growled in aggravation, Harvey motioned for him to get up,"No, I don't wanna get u-ack" Harvey decided that Scout _probably_ wasn't going to get out of bed so his only option was to tickle Scott out, "A-a-ah, o-okay I give, I'l-l get up!" Scott squealed.

_**~Line~**_

Scott was feeling terrible, again, this time it was more physical pain then emotional, but that was all in a days work, until he tripped and dislocated his ankle, that's when he went into the stage were all you think about is 'AH! PAIN PAIN PAIN!'.

It wasn't like he hadn't done this before he gad dislocated almost everything in his body, it was just that he dislocated it when he tripped on some spikes... and one of them went through his hand.

Heinrich said he would be fine in a day or two but until then he should probably refrain from moving, and that wouldn't even be the worse part, he wasn't going to be able to see Harvey, maybe Molly would want to hang out, hopefully.

Scot twas luck when Molly barged into his room and demanded to know if he was all right "Jesus woman, we've known each other for what? A day, and you're already molly-codling me!"

Molly looked amused "An' why do you think my name is Molly?" Scott face palmed at this answer "Oh, come on, I thought it was funny!" Scott just smiled at her, "Scott? Do you need me to get you any thing?"

"Nah," Molly just grinned and got up to go, "No wait!" Molly looked at him "I don't want to be alone."

Molly just grinned "This feels like déjà vu."

**A/N:** Well I guess I should probably address the reviewers now.

Wollhandkrabbe**:** Where to start? The name of the story I guess, I don't really want to rename the story for no other reason than I don't know what to call it. And sorry about the run on sentences in real life I tend to talk a lot an run on, and on, and on, hah -_-". And the German. I have no excuse for that one I know little German and yeah. And punctuation, that probably because after I write the story I don't check my spelling or grammar. I should probably start doing that. And lastly the names. I'm going to continues using the ones I have given them, mainly because I like them and just calling them Scout and Sniper seems sort of lame. Anyway thank you for your helpful and informative review.

**Marskatr:** Well I'm glad you like the story, that makes me happy, and sorry about the extra commas I tend to get a little over zealous with them ^_^". And I'm glad you liked the name Harvey, I also totally didn't notice I left Harrison in there, Harrison was what I originally was going to call dear old snipes.

And the accents. I guess I did kind of go overboard on that, oops? I also really liked the idea of the Red and Blu being different races. So, yep, I'm glad you enjoyed the story. *writer love*****.


End file.
